destined_dynasty_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Akira koutarou
SHADOW FALCON Race : Super Human Birthday :December 30•Age : 25 Gender :Male •Height : 160 cm •Weight :72 kg (155lbs.) •Blood Type : AB •Professional Status :relionship •Home town :Unkown First Appearance : {Deep} Book 4 ep# 10 Status : Alive •Go by’s: •• Thirsty fists• Little master• Black Sheep • Sky Reaper • Falcon in the Darkness Personality At heart, Akira is a likeable, sympathetic young man with a great sense of justice and dedicated to his cause. It appears that his hatred for Talon came when his father, Tazika koutarou, was exposed in front of the clan for leadership. His Father's death led Akira to believe that Talon made the clan wrong and that his leadership wasn't met to be, Killing him would be the first and only step towards making it right. He feels responsible for the death of his Parents, Kunshina Mado and Tazika koutarou. After his fight with Talon, he has shown interest and curiosity by wanting to understand his reasons and to fix the clan, however Akira plans to recreate the Shadow feather clan and help Jaward. Born in the shadow nest Borning into The Shadow Feather is an harsh environment to be accustomed to, but also being an born heir brings a lot responsibilties and expectations. Akira is an born heir clan leader , his father has put him into unbelievible situations and terrorible environments. Akira was forced to kill at a early ages from animals to humans to spiecal types(ones with specail abilties or powers). The Shadow Feather is a group of extremely skilled super human assassins, when Akira learned about the clan and watch his father from the side he was inspired to be like his father. Akira has a beauity bond with his mother even though the clan is filled of cold hearted assassins but she was an warm hearted woman. Akira was trained by his father in combat and tactics but also his mother, Kushina teached him in technolgy to use in battle. Akira has been tied to a chair in a burning building with only an dull key but he heat up the key by the fire around him and cut the rope. Akira's father has beat him brutally in training and put Akira in live or die situations. Shadow Falcon Akira was becoming an cold hearted assassin like his father to a point he has obtain names from displaying his skills on missions and the missions success rate , his primary codename is Shadow Falcon for his ariel skills at night. When he was 18 the clan was losing it's land and some time later Akira's mother was murder Akira and his father were emotionally tornmanted. An month later the Shadow Feather clan were going excint just like the land because of powerful kingdoms. The clan began to work under the kingdoms for money and land but one day a young man challenge his father for leadership. He defeated him everyone was devastanted Akira's emotions became an storm, the man who killed his father was Talon. Darkness Akira went to his father's funeral and vow to kill his Talon, Talon became the grand master of The Shadow Feather Clan. Over Time Talon made the clan hid in the shadows while he and Akira gone on missions for kingdoms to have some type of worth. The clan had low number of members but never failed a mission reguardless the difficulty. Akira planned his revange against Talon for years and began to have emotions. Akira first mission with Talon was to defeat him in a spar but he easily overpowered Akira.Talon and Akira began to work under Mark Drako and secretly allied with Lyon. Mark Darko order to slow down the young DD Warriors, the mission was an success. The two report to Lyon giving informion about Mark Darko and his plan. Lyon order the members to excute xalden since Mark Darko wants him so bad. Akira was sent alone on the mission since The Shadow Feather clan hasn't failed a mission. Akira watched Xalden talking to Shuhei he quickly interupt the conversation and easily taking on the two by himself. Shadow Falcon(a.k.a Akira) easily overpowered Xalden and Shuhei but he noticed Xalden truly had skill. Akira almost succeeded in his mission but Xalden called his team and Shadow Falcon fought all five of them but he failed his mission because Xalden's second command Mordiku easily counter his attacks and the rest of the team tackled him then arrested him. Emotions Akira was saved by a white hair man named Gabriel, he easily took Xalden's team out qand freed Akira then they teleported to Lyon. Lyon was quite angry with Akira but Talon stepped in for his clan brother, Akira and took his beaten then give them another chance. Talon and Akira left, Talon immediately punished him for failing the mission but Akira fought back. Akira sworn to kill him for killing his father and taking leadership of the clan, Talon mocked Akira for having deep feelings like his mother. Akira became filled with rage and charged at Talon but talon brutally beat him but he kept fighting but talon grown tired of him and quickly broke Akira's arm then left telling Akira he gain leadership in the fair game of the clans law. Mark Darko Akira recovered from Talon and began gathering information for his self playing on his brother's side, Lyon's side and Mark Darko's side. Talon told Akira he wants to recruit Xalden into the clan and even talk to him about it but Xalden ask for time Talon gave it to him. Akira joined Mark Darko's new group called The Night Claw and use his technology to advance his weapons and suit. New recruit Talon told Akira told his plan of obtaining the cube and using against Lyon so he regain the clans numbers also the land. Weeks after the meeting a new recruit of Lyon's kingdom named Zeyrion Vendetta. Lyon order Talon and Shadow Falcon to go to earth so they kill Laya Barton (Saber's Wife) Lyon want the new recruit to go as well. The three appeared on earth traveled to New Zillia successful , Talon spoke to Laya telling her he's here to kill her. Laya fought for a bit but Talon was too fast for her to react, her protection team came but was taken by Talon and Zeyrion(mostly by Talon). Bulk came to protect his step mother but died in the process Talon took him out and Zeyrion finished him Throwing Talon's feather dagger that turned Bulk into ash. Laya servely injured Talon told her she can live if she gives up the kingdom she said" no I don't care if I die I have friends and family that will stop you" with a smile on her face. Talon killed her ,cuting Laya's head off and turning her body into ash Akira watched but it deeply impacted him to see an life go away for no crime. Talon took her reanimation scroll and return to Jaward to report back to Lyon. War The three returned with the head Lyon ask if he found anything Talon lied an said no, Lyon order Cylops and Zeyrion to Mark Darko's lab to frame him for Laya's murder. Akira escort them to the lab, they arivived to the lab but Mark Darko and Aroara was there. Akira disappeared watching the battle between the four until Saber appeared. He seen his wife's head Saber went berserk and transformed into his new God transformation, destroying everything over powering Mark Darko even yahiko and his team came but they still wasn't a match against this new overwhelmimg power. Lyon(kratos) himself came and battled Saber also team Yahiko. It was an three way battle but time later on in the battle Talon came with his reanimated team. Mordaku used extreme magic to pen down Saber then rex used an God seal to return Saber back to Normal. Talon raged war against Kratos on the laws of the nexus, everyone choseed an team. Akira left the war to search for Mark Darko but he found woman named Nova, she welcomed with open arms because of the rebel team she's creating to go against Kratos. Akira told her his main objective she didn't like but still recruited him but Xalden and Shuhei didn't like the idea because of there last encounter with him. Zeyrion remembered the bombs Mark Darko inserted around the world , so he teleported to Shuhei an he seen Nova and tell her about the bombs but it was too late. The bombs release an gas that turned non super powered beings to Hyper Godzillans. War pt2 Xalden transformed and fought Shadow Falcon for abit but Nova stopped it but Zeyrion brought Talon to the location. Talon became angry seeing Akira with the rebel team he ask the team to join but they said no because they're going against him and Kratos. Zeyrion try to Akira but Akira easyily and smoothly defeated him but Talon told him he will have his time. After the great big battle between Nick and kratos he disappear to heal with Mordiku. He came back and began to destroy evrything Zeyrion,Hugo and Rolo fought Kratos but being easily overpowered. To a point Akira tried but got his legs broken but then not to long after that the rebel team came Azuraya,Sora, Arora, Shuriken, and Yahiko. During the battle Nova healed Akira and Zeyrion she went after ger husband, Rex while Akira went after Talon. Talon made Reanimated Rex asborb energy to reach God mode but he seen Nova trying spoiled his plans. He ran to her to give her an swift death but until Shadow Falcon came to stop him. BROTHERLY LOVE FALCON VS OWL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shadow Falcon took out is night sticks while staring his brother's goggles of eyes while Talon took out his Ash Blades. The two brothers began to fight exchanging blows from, from blows and countering each other attacks and technques. Talon was amazed of his little brother's skills to keep up with him. Talon notice the strength of Shadow Falcon's rage and emotions its what drove him to be this good to keep up with an Grand master level taijutsuist but its also his down fall because of his past missions with him. He could tell his angry but also really focus to take his older brother to hell. The two fought to the death brutally hurting each other until one dies, Akira fought his hardest even using his secret technque to counter his brother's greatest technque. The two assassins still continued they're battle with broken bones and blood everywhere but Talon sees his fellow clansmen brother is fit to be the Grand Master of The Shadow Feather Clan. Talon broke Falcon's arms and legs , then make it seem he's going to kill him but instead killing hisself with Falcons night ash stick turning his self to ash revealing his love for his brother and the great faith in him. R.I.P Akira finally found the truth , he always knew the clan has evil in they're hearts but shock of the words of his big brother. Talon told him the truth of the clan even his mother's death that the main heads convience himto kill his wife kushina because of her warm heart and her sense of justice. Akira decided to recreate his clan and change the old laws to help Jaward instead of killing its poeple for no purpose. Shadow Flacon only takes lives in the name of justice that's his belief but he also wants to help Nova an her cause. Akira went to Talon's base an found rare jewels he sold them and made an power company but also lead his new Shadow Feather Clan at night. He plays two ideatities for his life in the day and his life at shadows lurking saving people from evil at night. Abilities Unnatural Reflexes: Akira's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are more efficient than those of an ordinary human by a factor of fifteen because of his Shadow Feather since birth it enhanced his superhuman body higher hieghts making his reflexes unnatural able to dodge rapid fire at close ranged. His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity.Akira's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced by Feather's training to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. In spite of his increased size and mass, Akira is still just as agile as Talon. Akira's clans training has even increased his strength sense Akira is a super human making his strength 20x stronger than a human or jinx. Falcon can stranggle a fiend with one hand brutally making surve damaged the throat.